pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Marowak
Marowak is a Pokémon owned by Ian. It is the first Pokémon he caught in Kanto during the Battle Frontier challenge, and his twenty ninth overall. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Cubone, Cubone lived in Rock Tunnel, when Ian and his friends angered an Onix and caused a Rock Slide. Cubone's bone was buried under a boulder, it struggling to get it out. Ian offers his assistance, but Cubone attacks him instead. Ian's Beldum destroys the boulder with Take Down, allowing Cubone to retrieve its bone. It later followed Ian, challenging him and Beldum to a battle. It had the advantage with its Bonemerang, but once Beldum made that attack miss, it easily defeated Cubone, allowing Ian to capture it. In Vs. Zapdos, Cubone trained against Brendan's Onix. During this training session, a Zapdos flew overhead, releasing indiscriminatory Thunder attacks. Cubone redirected the Thunder attacks with its Lightning Rod ability, becoming the primary protection of the group. When the scientist Yvgeny revealed he was with Team Rocket, Cubone was defeated by Golbat's Swift. This caused Zapdos attack to strike the entire area. In Desperate Call for Help, Ian chose Cubone to counter Lawrence's Pachirisu with its Lightning Rod. It's revealed to have a feisty personality. It defeated Pachirisu, but was then defeated by Lawrence's Tyranitar. Defeating Pachirisu, however, allowed Dakota to return to the battle. In Vs. Bonsly, it is revealed that Ian sent it to Professor Oak to get Gastly to his party. Ian decides to leave it there to bring Delibird into his party. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Bastiodon, Cubone is the only Pokémon that Ian takes with him to the Sinnoh region. Ian uses Cubone against Byron's Bronzor, able to strike Bronzor with its Ground attacks. Cubone is initially overwhelmed by Bronzor's power, but Cubone was able to power up his new Bone Club by adding the spin of Bonemerang to defeat it. It is defeated instantly by Bastiodon. In Vs. Aggron, Cubone was used to fight off several Steel type Pokémon that were attacking in a rage. It was later used to destroy the machine that was agitating all the Steel type Pokémon. In Vs. Piplup, Cubone is used to lure out and battle a wild Piplup. The two are even to start, but Piplup lands a super effective Water attack. After Piplup is trapped in a net by the Magikarp Salesman, Cubone throws Bonemerang at the Salesman's head. It later eats a meal with the newly caught Piplup. In Vs. Starly, Cubone was chosen to come out for lunch. It was later chosen to battle Paul's Chimchar in a battle. Cubone was able to use its bone to block or break all of Chimchar's attacks, and defeated it. In Vs. Pachirisu, Cubone was chosen for lunch, and inadvertently redirected Mareep's Thunder Shock with its Lightning Rod ability. Ian returned it so Dawn could battle, and chose it again after the battle ended. Cubone then assisted Crystal in getting Pachirisu under control, using Bonemerang as an obstacle that Pachirisu had to jump over. In Vs. Chatot, Cubone was chosen to compete in a Pokémon Dress Up Competition. Ian dressed it as a Baby Kangaskhan, being an uncanny resemblance. This costume allowed them to move onto the finals. When Crystal's Pachirisu becomes disoriented and attacks with Electric attacks, Cubone's Electric resistance and Lightning Rod ability gave it away as not being a Kangaskhan. They ended up losing the competition. In Collision With the Hero, Ian chose Cubone to chase after a fleeing Rosa and her Chansey, which has stolen his egg. Cubone tripped Rosa with Bonemerang, then battled alongside Crystal's Wingull against Wyatt's Meowth and Rosa's Slugma. Cubone engaged with Meowth, being overwhelmed by its fast attacks. When the opponents tried to flee, Cubone tripped Chansey with Bonemerang, causing the egg to go up into the air for Ian to catch. In Vs. Rampardos, Cubone battled against Roark's Bonsly in the gym battle. Cubone was able to outmaneuver Bonsly, striking it from behind with Bonemerang, then landed a few Bone Clubs to defeat Bonsly. It battled against Probopass next, where it was defeated instantly despite the type advantage. In Fighting Some ZZZ's, Cubone is chosen to battle against Kyle in the Dream World. It redirects Pikachu's Gigavolt Havoc with its Lightning Rod ability. When Ian went on the offensive, Cubone attacked Pikachu but is stopped by Bulbasaur. Cubone then has a regular battle against Kyle's Sandshrew, winning. In Vs. Electrode, Cubone was chosen to battle Ken and his Electrode. Its Lightning Rod ability redirected Electrode's Thunder attack at it, protecting the others and gaining Ken's attention. Cubone used its bone to damage the arms of Ken's machine and injure Electrode. It eventually defeated Electrode, causing it to Explode. In Vs. Psyduck, Ian chooses Cubone to redirect a Discharge attack coming back at the group. It then helped distract some guard Psyduck along with Staravia. Staravia took Cubone over to where Ian was being attacked by a Large Psyduck. Cubone battled the Psyduck, evolving into Marowak and learning Fling in the process. This power boost was enough to allow it to win, but Ian called it off before landing the finishing blow. In Vs. Ambipom, Marowak trained with Dawn's Ambipom. The battle is interrupted by Ursula's Gabite. In Vs. Lairon, Ian reveals that he has sent Marowak to Professor Oak. In Vs. Rotom, it is revealed that Ian brought Marowak back into his party. Marowak showed off its new Retaliate attack to destroy a microwave previously inhabited by Rotom to avenge Monferno's defeat. Marowak is quickly defeated after that by Wash Rotom. In Vs. Rhyperior, Marowak is used in the Twinleaf Festival tournament, battling Kenny's Electabuzz. The two clash attacks, with Marowak winning the match. In Vs. Infernape, Marowak is chosen second to battle Flint's Infernape. Marowak is able to land a powered up Retaliate attack after Monferno was defeated. However, it is overpowered and defeated quickly after this. In Vs. Luxray, Marowak is chosen second to battle against Volkner's Frost Rotom. Rotom uses Double Team to try and avoid Marowak's Retaliate, but Marowak still manages to strike it. Marowak then reveals its new Iron Head attack. Marowak is pushed back hard, and eventually frozen. It breaks out, but is defeated. In Full Battle Against Dakota Rex, Marowak is Ian's second choice against Dakota. It battles Tommy the Gallade. Marowak is able to overpower him with Retaliate, then defeat him with Fling. He then battles against Lacey the Glaceon, and is defeated by a single Frost Breath. In Vs. Nando, Marowak is chosen as Ian's second choice against Nando. It battles his Armaldo, starting with a Retaliate attack. Armaldo blocks this with Protect, and they battle evenly, working to land their super effective attack on each other. The two collide and knock each other out. Following this, Marowak is left at Professor Oak's Ranch. Cubone has appeared several times in cameos, usually during a lunch break. These appearances include Vs. Poffin, Vs. Skorupi, Vs. Seviper and Zangoose, Vs. Zangoose, Vs. Aipom, Vs. Chingling and Collision with the Enemy. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Marowak makes a cameo. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In The Snow Empire, the Witch and the Travelers, Marowak used Lightning Rod to draw in Electric attacks to protect Gash. It then defeated the Electric Pokémon and knocked other Pokémon to block a Hyper Beam. It later helped battle the Night King, its Iron Head blocking its spear but cracking its skull in the process. Known Moves Trivia * Cubone is one of the only Pokémon Ian has owned that he caught in a previous region and took with him to the next one. He caught it in Kanto and took it with him to Sinnoh. ** Ian states that he starts over with new Pokémon each region, and Cubone was his most recent catch prior to traveling to Sinnoh. * Cubone is the fourth Pokémon to reveal a new move in a crossover. It follows Elise's Togetic, Ian's Swalot and Brendan's Camerupt. * Marowak battles against 3 gym leaders. * Marowak is the only of Ian's Sinnoh team to not battle Paul after fully evolving, or to battle against Paul in a full battle. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Ian's Pokémon